Michigan
|largest_city = Downtown Detroit|/n_list_page = 1|population = 141|leader = VvegeteHD|political_system = Constitutional Democracy|economic_system = Democratic Socialism|established_on = 29th September 2019|oldest_town = Huron City|past_leaders = MrJimbobJr KTrombley|past_capitals = Sterling Heights}}Michigan is a nation located in the Great Lakes region in North America with it's capital being Downtown Detroit. Michigan was established on the 29th of September 2019 by MrJimBobJr who was the Governor of the nation. Michigan is currently not a member of any major alliances or mega nations and is an independent nation. History Expansion Era After being founded, Michigan found itself in a battle of influence as Michigan was largely empty but found itself deterring settlements by Virginia as their borders expanded. As xSpifflesx ,being Acting President until the first elections were held, had close relations with the leader of New York Lucas2011. The Council of the Virginian Commonwealth believed Michigan was a colony of New York. This was later clarified to be untrue and has now resulted in Michigan and Virginia working together on projects and fighting against hostile neighbours in America. As Michigan grew with towns scattered across Michigan and all developing at a steady pace, Flint had grown greatly in comparison although during this time neighbouring town, Detroit, had grown increasingly hostile. This resulted in the towns mayor NFISH2021 attempting to attack xSpifflesx which led to NFISH2021 being killed by lava in the Michigan Senate Building. This led to an agreement to no further altercations between Michigan and Virginia. The town of Toledo joined Michigan with CallMeKingJames as Mayor. In less than one week it gathered over 80 residents. This led to a border agreement between Toledo and neighbouring town Trout. This further lowered relations between Michigan and Virginia as some lawmakers in the Virginian Commonwealth used this to try and push for a war. This was due to Toledo claiming one plot of land that went against the agreement but was soon after unclaimed. This was later resolved yet has left relations still remaining fragile. Bill_Clinton2019 (Leader of Toledo) later went on to found the nation of Ohio, a close ally of Michigan. Rising Era On the 13th of November 2019, Michigan had voted to join the United States of America. During this period Michigan had established Flint as a large metropolitan area with shops being created to attract foreign businesses such as Megs Mobs who established it's North American branch there. By the 24th of November, Michigan had taken part in the first US elections. Electing one senator and three representatives, this allowed Michigan to influence how the USA was run as well as xSpifflesx being elected as President of the USA. Over that time xSpifflesx ran a somewhat stable USA where over that period the Virginian Commonwealth had declined to having basically no effective power which resulted in more stability for Michigan to allow it to grow. In this period new towns had been settled such as Linwood, NorthBerry and Grand Ledge. By the time Michigan had it's second Presidential Election, Michigan had voted to leave the USA due to it's non-functional government, xSpifflesx resigning as well as the actual development of Michigan's towns had began to stagnate. In the second election VvegeteHD was reelected with a landslide victory, gaining 66.7% of the vote. Since then there was a greater focus on Michigan's growth. Flint's name was later changed to Downtown Detroit. Government The government of Michigan consists of an Attorney General as Head of State who's role includes them being the figurehead of the nation and represents the nation diplomatically and for ceremonial reasons. There is also a Senate where all towns in the nation receive one Senator, as each Mayor become Senators however once a town has over 5 residents they receive one more Senator. Senators are able to introduce and vote on laws. The President is an elected position with an election being held every six weeks allowing any citizens to run for President. The President represents the nation diplomatically and also can introduce and vote on laws. However the President cannot overrule the Senate and must seek approval from the Senate to declare war. The President is also able to create a cabinet to oversee different areas of government. Geography Michigan consists of almost all of the state of Michigan with towns across the state. North - Glen Arbor Linwood Fort Grayling East - Huron City Bristol South - Downtown Detroit (used to be Flint) UpDog City Fort Wayne West - Ludington New Stockholm Grand Ledge Upper Peninsula - NorthBerry Due to the large area an underground subway system has been started with currently Flint being connected to Toledo, Sterling Heights and Huron City all being connected. With plans to connect all mainland Michigan towns with the current ice rail. Michigan has also constructed a state highway connecting Fort Wayne all the way up to Glen Arbor. Notable Buildings Category:North America Category:Michigan Category:Nations Category:New York Category:Virginia